Jadewalk Mountain
Roleplay FREYA KYLAN: Freya walked up from behind Adrean and yelled, “Boo!” It was really only to loosen him up. Adrean seemed very tense for some reason. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya sat down beside him and plopped a Custard Burst in her mouth. “To what do I owe the honour for this date, mister?” she asked. It was at such a short notice, '''FREYA KYLAN: '“It’s all wonderful,” she assured him, then took a good look at the selection. “You... you remembered every one of my favourite food?” Freya seed, turning to him with an expression of surprise. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya considered telling him, then just tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not important anyway. So, why‘d you call me here?” She was desperate for a change of topic. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“I said, it’s not important!” Freya told him a little too harshly. “Now answer the question, Adrean.” Her tone became soft. “Please.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“When I say it’s nothing, I mean it’s nothing!” Freya hissed, glaring at him, then looking away so that he would ‘t see her shut her eyes in order to attempt to stop the tears. “And if you are, then you’re going to be here for a long time.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya, realizing it was no use to hide from him anymore, buried her face in his chest and whispered, “It-it’s George. He-he-“ her voice broke. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“He-he’s fallen ill, and my parents don’t even care! They never care!” Freya wiped her eyes. “The doctors say they have never seen anything like it. He’s forgetten stuff. It was small at first, but now...” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya nodded, giving him a small smile. “Yeah, one day at a time.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to regain the teasing air from before. “So, are we here to talk about our life problems or will you tell me why you called me here?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Oh, Adrean” she whispered, smiling at the words. Freya turned to him and punched him in the arm. “Of course I’ll go with you! I was beginning to wonder when you would ask!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya laughed. “That you are,” she said with a smile and reached up to kiss him. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smirked. “Sure, But I call dibs on first choice!” She made a mad dash for the picnic blanket and waved at Adrean. “You’re slow.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Whatever you say,” she told him, chewing a piece of Mallowmelt. “Isn’t The Bramble tournament coming up soon?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Of course I will! Why wouldn’t I? Besides, I need to see if you’re actually as good as you say you are.” Freya gave him a pointed look. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s eyes dawned with understanding. “Oh! You’re ''him!” She gazed at him in wonder. “Wow, I’m dating a celebrity!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya looked down sheepishly. “I really didn’t keep up with Bramble. I only knew about the tournament because of...” she trailed off and coughed. “Ahem, yeah. I didn’t know about you until now.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smiled. “I’m glad I can be a breath of fresh air for you.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and fiddled with her charm bracelet. “So, are you going to get me a charm for the mountain?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“They’re beautiful,” she whispered, taking the box and opening it. Freya took the charms out and tried to put them on her bracelet, all while mumbling, “I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''She hooked on the last charm and triumphantly held up her arm. “I did it! I’m so proud of myself.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya grinned back. “Now, the only people left to make proud is my parents.” She groaned. “And am I excited for that.”Category:Roleplay Page